Stargazing
by trankwility
Summary: Stargazing just another precious thing to do with your loved one. cloud x aerith drabble o4. Stars


**Stargazing**

_I don't own Cloud or Aerith.. sadly, they belong to squareenix._

* * *

It was a beautiful night tonight; the moon was out, big and bright, and the stars were scattered across the sky in hues of white, blue and purple ( even a bit of red ) and it illuminated the night sky beautifully. 

Under a small cherry blossom tree was Cloud, his head was cocked up to witness the beauty of the sky. The stars reflected off his sapphire orbs making them shine just as bright as the moon. The blonde looked in awe at the night sky, exclaiming its beauty in the depths of his mind. It reminded him of a certain someone... A certain Aerith, whom he loved and cherished so.

As his mind wandered off onto the flower girl, he heard a soft crack of a twig and looked up, only to have a small smile stretch across his lips.

"Hey you..." The girl smiled as she addressed Cloud and waved. Her heart began to sing when she saw the smile of her love stretch out bigger.

"Hey..." Cloud stared into those emerald orbs he loved and spread apart his legs, patting the Earth between them to motion Aerith to sit down. She accepted with a slight chuckle and sat down between his legs. She rested herself on Cloud's chest and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, she smiled; every time Cloud held her, she felt so safe, like nothing in the world could harm her.

The two sat in silence for a moment, gazing and awing the beautiful night sky. Aerith was the first to break the silence with a breathless whisper.

"It's beautiful..." She commented and continued to watch the stars as they twinkled. Cloud only nodded, agreeing with her. "Yeah..." He then tore his eyes of the sky and looked down at Aerith with a smile. "Just like you." He hugged her tightly and leaned down, pressing a kiss against her cheek.

Aerith giggled and cast a smile to Cloud. She looked up to him; there lips were only mere inches apart when Cloud had leaned back. They locked gazes, examining each other's face and thinking how perfect it was, no matter how many flaws it had. Aerith began to smile again, her eyes shrunk as her smile stretched farther across her face, to Cloud, it was a beautiful sight. He couldn't help but smile himself. Before he knew it, Aerith leaned in and their lips met; the kiss was simple and sweet.

As they pulled away from each other, they could both see their eyes sparkle in one another's. Aerith again smiled and brought her hand up to hold Cloud's cheek. She looked into his eyes once again.

"I love you..." Her words were true, straight from the heart. Nothing could take that feeling she had towards Cloud away from her. Cloud responded with a gaze into her eyes, then leaned in for another sweet, chaste kiss. When he pulled away, he looked at her, smiled and planted several more short kisses on her lips. His hold around her tightened, and he felt as though they're souls were joined together.

Cloud finally pulled away, and just stared into Aerith's eyes. He then cuddled himself onto her shoulder; he leaned his head on hers and rubbed gently against it. He chuckled, and felt Aerith push her head against his, while hearing her giggle. As the two got cozy with each other, Cloud had sprung a question in his mind and lifted his head off Aerith's shoulder and looked down at her.

"Aerith?"

"Hmm...?" Her voice was beginning to sound sleepy.

"What are you doing out here?"

Aerith looked up to Cloud, and cocked her to the side, thinking.  
"Hmm... Because. I was thinking of you." Her answer followed with a shy smile and giggle. She placed her finger on her chin and continued to speak.

"I went to check if you were in your room, but you weren't. I had a feeling you were outside so I went looking for you and here I am." She sincerely smiled at Cloud but yawned seconds after. Cloud couldn't help but chuckle.

"Wow, you know me so well." He teased at her and hugged her tightly again. He examined her closely when she had yawned. "You're tired Aerith.. You should go back inside and go to sleep." She could feel her eye lids grow heavier but she fought the will to sleep and shook her head, yawning again.

"Humm.. You're right about me being tired... but I don't want to go back inside..."She looked at him through tired eyes, and tried to smile. "I'd rather stay right here and fall asleep with you." Cloud's eyes widened from what she said but quickly grew soft, he felt his cheeks heat up a bit and a small smile graced his lips. He looked out towards the sky, the stars still twinkled brightly, and spoke.

"Well, if that's the case, then you'll have to stay awake... I'm not gonna let you fall asleep on me y'know." He laughed, obviously joking, but when he looked down at Aerith, she was already fast asleep. Her head was resting on his chest, and he couldn't help but smile at the sight of how cute she looked. Cloud held her tightly against him, and softly planted a kiss on top of her head. He watched as she was sleeping; her face was so peaceful and she slept with a small smile caressing her lips. _Beautiful..._ He smiled one last time at her and whispered.

"Goodnight Aerith."

Cloud looked back up to the sky, and continued his stargazing but this time he had the love his life sleeping his arms and wasn't alone.

* * *

**authors. notes :** smiles all around! ( they were smiling a lot, weren't they? ) (( what a stupid summary - points at the summary written for this story - ))  
Hello again! Thanks bee and simplenclean for reviewing my other story. I missed you guys a lot! Anyways, I hope you readers enjoyed this story! Thanks for reading :D 


End file.
